ojamajowitchlingfandomcom-20200213-history
The Search for the Herbs! Maho-dou's Bus Trip
'The Search for the Herbs! Maho-Dou's Bus Trip '''is episode 9 of Ojamajo Doremi Sharp, and episode 60 of the ''Ojamajo Doremi series. Opening Clip An elderly figure speaks to the resting baby on her lap. She wishes it will grow up to be very helpful, but it must never forget her. Summary After Hana-chan it fit to start eating Magic Herbs the girls go out to search for them. On the way they come across a kind elderly woman who seems to have a personal relationship with Majorika. Recap One day, the ojamajo are feeding Hana-chan while Onpu moves some potted plants. As they discuss how much more she is able to drink lately Majorika explains that she may be old enough to begin eating the special magic herbs; Lavender and Mint. Suddenly, Dela appears to offer them the many plants on a tray she brought with her, to see if they would like any while they are on sale. The girls are suspicious of her generosity but for Hana they agree, until Onpu asks if they can get magic herbs from somewhere else. Majorika recalls a witch who lives at Izu Plateau who takes care of such herbs, so the girls decide to take the cheaper option. The girls board the bus they haven't used in sometime and explain to Onpu that when Majoruka first showed up they were forced to use it as temporary residency for the shop. With magic the girls transform the shop-bus into a touring bus for their use and Majorika summons a doll to act as driver. Onpu uses her magic to summon a place for Hana and Aiko uses her magic to summon a microphone- so that the have something fun to do while on the trip. Before they go, Majorika shows the girls a shop banner, suggesting they try to do some business while on the road. This annoys them, but they choose not to argue and take off shortly after. While Aiko and Doremi sing, Hana-chan wakes up and begins to cry. The girls check on her to see that she needs to be changed, so they pull over at the nearest rest stop ahead. There, the girls go to change Hana while Onpu stays with the bus; by the time they return they discover Majorika used Onpu to drum up some business for their traveling shop, and Onpu sells off most of their plants and they take off. In this time Majorika counts the money and the girls grow annoyed once more, until she informs them that they are close to their destintation. Stepping off the bus, the girls accuse Majorika of having lied to her for more business but they find a Herb House nearby and approach it. They believe she only wanted the extra money by using Onpu, but Majorika claims that she was telling them the truth. They begin to bicker until an elderly woman steps out of the house and attempts to greet them; only to stumble out as Majorika hides. When she sees this, she quickly darts out to support the woman -barely- holding her until she catches her balance. The clumsy woman apologizes and mentions to have always been this way before addressing Majorika as a "Magical Caterpillar", but the woman fears becoming a witch frog after Majorika points out that is what she is. She points out the girls but Majorika reveals they are Apprentice Witch, so she brings them inside. Inside, the woman introduces herself as Majoririka, and after bringing them tea, Doremi happens to notice how similiar the name is to Majorika's. Rather than say anything about it she brings up that they need to feed Hana and the woman offers to do it, saying she had experience. Majorika takes this chance to explain why they came there, and while she would like to help, she explains that a hot spring had been found beneath the garden, and since then her place has become a vacation home. The girls are disappointed by the news but she suggests that before they leave, they go out to use the hot spring. They agree and undress, grabbing some towels and heading inside to discover its far from a normal hot spring; it's a jungle surrounding a small heated pool. Seeing how messy the room is, the girls decide to change back and clean it up a little, much to Majoririka's surprise. She offers to help them but in the process she slips on a small puddle of water and lands on Majorika again. After they finish everyone prepares to head inside, but suddenly Hana-chan starts to hiccup; causing many strange things to start to appear, such as flowers, bananas, and duck toys for the water. Everyone is concerned until Majoririka explains that magical babies tend to get magical hiccups from time to time, and Majorika assures them that some mint can help cure them. Majoririka transforms into her witch attire to go and look but the girls offer to do it out of concern she could get hurt, and they give her one of their phones to keep in contact with them. They take off and she summons a green crystal ball to keep an eye on the girls in order to give them directions. At one point she hangs up to think about the directions, oblivious to the many dangers Majorika protects her from due to Hana's hiccups. But when one of the items is about to hit her, Lala calls out to her and Majoririka realizes the witch frog in front of her is her witch child. As Majorika suddenly comes down with a cause of magic hiccups from the mounting stress this causes, she takes off in search of the mint, leaving Hana in their care. Majorika quickly calls the girls to ask Doremi and Aiko make sure her mother will be safe from her, but Majoririka is very stubborn and refuses to stop and listen- if she doesn't do it they won't find the mint. In her hurry she nearly falls into the ocean, but the girls quickly cast Magical Stage to keep her safe. By the time they get back to her, Majoririka suddenly reveals that she has remembered where the plant is: behind a Japanese Bun Shop Sign. The girls go behind the giant sign and much to their surprise, they find all of the herbs they needed and more. Majorika tells Doremi to move her poron by the plant, saying that if it glows, its a magical one. After they gather some they head back and Majoririka makes a mixture for Hana-chan. At first Hana hesitates and doesn't want it, but she is soon convinced and tries the gooey substance, instantly perking up when she realizes her hiccups are gone. The girls cheer up and Majoririka offers the product to a reluctant Majorika, and they curiously ask her why she never mentioned Majoririka before. Majorika sadly explains that its embaressing to let her mother see her in such a state since she worked so hard to raise her, but Majoririka tells her that regardless of what happens to her or how she looks, she will always love her because she's her daughter. She comforts Majorika and shows the girls a picture she has of her as a baby, which they find to be very cute. But just then, Doremi sees a photo tucked behind it and pulls it out to find an image of Majoririka having just fallen out of her chair while holding Majorika. The girls begin teasing her by asking her how she turned out to be so greedy and cold, which makes her yell at them, then smile up to Majoririka. As the episode ends, a flashback is shown of them together when she was a baby. Spells *Turn this into a gardening bus *Make the sign new too *Come out, Hana-chan's child seat *Come out, microphone *Save grandma Ririka Major Events *One of Majorika's family members is revealed, this being her mother. Quotes *Majoririka: Oh yeah, I think this will work. '' *Doremi: ''What is it? '' *Majoririka: ''Um... bento. *Doremi: bento? *Majoririka: No, it's mantou. '' *Majorika: It's mint. '' Errors *As the ojamajo study the bus, the bottom of Aiko's hair is colored like the highlight of her hair; rather then being darker. **In the scene right before this, Aiko's tap is rounded, not flower-shaped like it should be with the Sharp uniforms. *When the ojamajo are shown close up to observe the new bus, Hazuki's earrings are brown. *After the red flowers sprout in the hot springs room, the middle of Aiko's shirt is the same color as her jumper, not green like normal. *As Hazuki smiles at Hana-chan after her hiccups stop, her sleeves have become the color of her vest, instead of white. *As the girls notice the sign being put onto the bus, Hana-chan's little pom pom is white, not pink. *When Majorika kicks the alarm clock, her lips are green like her body. *After the girls return with the magic herbs and remainder of the episode, Hana's main portion of her hat is light green, when it should be solid white. Trivia *The song Aiko and Doremi chose to sing while riding on the bus is this seasons theme song. **The patraine phones ringtone was revealed to be a chiptune version of'' ''it. Category:Episodes Category:Sharp episodes Category:Majorika episodes